


【勋兴】《如烟》终

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 6





	【勋兴】《如烟》终

《如烟》

文/夏序清和草未歇

9

金钟仁比张艺兴先醒来，这一觉睡得太香甜。  
甚至连梦都没有做，有点黑白颠倒，他推开了窗户往外看的时候，天已经黑了。  
屋里没有钟，不知道现在几点。  
金钟仁起身，从包里摸手机，摸出来的是张艺兴带着的那一个。  
按了一下，是关着的，他没在意，按了开机键。

等待开机的时候，金钟仁点了一支烟。  
折身到床前，俯身捋了捋张艺兴的头发。最近有些长了，什么时候得出去修剪一下。  
其实不剪也可以，他觉得张艺兴把头发扎起来也很俏。

屋里没开灯，除了窗户里洒进来的星光，只剩下开机之后手机屏幕发出的微弱光芒。  
桌上的手机不停震动，金钟仁身子愣了一下，走过去把手机拿起来。

吴世勋：  
【嗨，回去了吗？】

【不知道能不能打给你，还是想打给你。】

【什么时候还能再见呢。】

【我还没有问你，需要的时候怎么下单呢。】

【我其实，有点想你。】

金钟仁临着窗，握着手机。  
回头看了看在睡梦里的张艺兴，面上没有什么表情。燃着的烟换了个手夹着，指尖还能感觉到一点点灼热。

他低头瞥了一眼，  
最后一条短信的发信时间是早晨6点。  
现在，凌晨2点。

夜里还是有点微风的，悄默声地窜进来，一搭一搭的扑在他的脸上。  
金钟仁舔舔嘴唇，飞快的打了一行字：  
【以后不用再联络了吧。】  
按下发送，然后把对话界面里的短信一条一条的删掉。

张艺兴整个人都在毯子下面，在黑暗里能看得清他随着呼吸起伏的身体。  
金钟仁把张艺兴手机里的卡槽拿出来，愣了好半天，又原样装回去。  
算了，这样已经够了。  
他总是不想伤害他的。

张艺兴睡了太久，久到梦到了好多个光怪陆离的梦，在醒来时却连一个都不记得。  
金钟仁已经走了，身边空空如也。  
他缓慢的起身，打开门，又是新的一天了。  
终于又回来了。

其实平时没事的时候也就是这样带着，吃饭，睡觉，去小集市，有时候一个人练枪有时和金钟仁一起。  
地板是木的，踩起来吱吱的响。  
张艺兴贴着墙坐下，静静等待着太阳出来。

他顺手拿起手机，按了一下开机键。  
开机动画结束之后，什么都没有。  
张艺兴到收信箱里翻了一圈，除了运营商的短信，再无其他。  
张艺兴撇撇嘴，把手机重新关机，扔到床上去。  
他把膝盖缩起来，两手抱紧，埋在膝间笑。

怎么净想着有的没的。  
他在那里，怎么可能还会想着自己。

笑着笑着，头就支不起来了。  
对啊，爱一个人就是不管他爱不爱你，你都不由自主的，想爱他。  
日出总是一瞬，从无到有。  
扒着云层，猛然往上一跳。  
张艺兴看着那团橘红，影影绰绰的眼睛发酸。  
Jeason从楼下往下走，看到张艺兴，脚步顿了顿，“lay哥，是不是不舒服？”  
张艺兴摇着头笑，“没事，眼睛被晃着了。”

金钟仁大概在黄昏时分来找张艺兴，人又躺回了床上，让他疑心张艺兴是不是从来没有起过床。  
他上前轻轻的拍了拍，张艺兴嗯了一声。  
金钟仁拉过椅子，坐在床边。

张艺兴也坐起来了，头发睡得乱七八糟。金钟仁伸手过去帮着薅了两把，“二爷找你。”  
张艺兴皱起眉，连叹了几声，“怎么这么快就回来了。”  
金钟仁拍拍张艺兴的肩，“陪你去？”  
张艺兴摇头，“谁都替不了谁的，kai.”

吴世勋收到短信的时候，愣了半天。  
打了很多电话，发了很多短信。  
都像石沉大海，最后只有这么一句。  
他刚关掉在耳边聒噪得闹钟，从睡梦中醒来，握着手机，走进洗手间看着镜子前的自己。  
胡子拉碴，满眼血丝，真是，搞什么东西。

他对着镜子笑，陡然生出一种无能为力的悲凉。  
吴世勋，你看，就是这样的。  
不是什么事情你都有办法的，  
有的人走了就是走了。

动作世界里，弱肉强食。  
人类世界里，成王败寇。  
弱者会死，会被吃掉。

没本事留住，就要忍着心碎，继续在人群里装成一个若无其事正常人。

吴世勋放下手机，打开水龙头，  
撩了一把水往脸上拍。  
是的，成年人的悲哀就在哪怕难受得要死掉，还是要收拾好一腔子心碎，准时下楼，到医院，开始一整天的工作。

张艺兴进屋的时候，看到二爷坐在厅中。  
过去多年了，这人看起来是有些老态。  
只是那双眼睛，还是让张艺兴怕的。  
每一次考核的时候，他看着互相拼杀的孩子，从来不露出什么表情，就好像，在看斗鸡。

“二爷。”张艺兴进屋以后，身后的门被关上了。  
房间里光线有点暗，二爷手臂动了动，拿起桌上的杯子，喝了一口茶，“回来了。”  
张艺兴点头，“让二爷失望了。”  
二爷吹了吹面上的浮沫，不置可否，“这次确实是硬茬，不怪你，kai也善了后。”  
张艺兴低头，看着地砖，地脚线砌得平整，青石倒是看着挺朴素的，有种古旧感。

他知道，要是不痛不痒这么两句，就不会被叫过来了。  
坐着的人不急着开口，像是有意把人晾在这里。  
他就这么原地讪讪的站了好一会儿，才听到二爷的声音悠悠的传来，在这屋里像是还荡了几下，“是有个活儿要吩咐你。”  
张艺兴咬紧了唇，连自己都能感觉到下唇的痛，“二爷，我不想做了。”

金钟仁大概午夜被叫过去的。  
进屋的时候，有佣人在打扫地板，有茶杯碎片，茶叶渣子，还有，一点血。  
不可否认的，心紧了一下。  
他知道张艺兴被叫来过。

“kai，你提前就知道是不是？”二爷面前换了杯新茶，只是眼前多了些阴鸷。  
金钟仁背着手愣了片刻，最终大着胆子，“他可能只是这段时间累了，这一次又受了挫。”  
二爷的手放在椅子扶手上，敲得红木噼里啪啦响，盯住金钟仁一言不发。  
金钟仁松了松被咬紧的唇，“要是真有二意，就不会跟我回来了。”  
二爷猛然笑了一下，端起茶杯，沸水升起水汽，金钟仁看不清楚二爷的表情，只能听到他说了一句，“我同意了。”

金钟仁出门的时候，脑子里还在嗡嗡的响，脚下突然有点软。

自从张艺兴走后，吴世勋有好几个月没有进过那间客房。  
里面有张艺兴穿过的睡衣，叠的整齐的放着，还有些其他的衣物，张艺兴用来打发时间的漫画  
书。  
明明早已经消失殆尽，可他还是会觉得，只要自己不动，就还有张艺兴留下的痕迹。  
张艺兴的电话他再也没有打通过，吴世勋每天晚上都会打一次，有时候他也会想，大概回到那边以后，自己给张艺兴办的这张卡大概就不能用了吧？  
还有什么呢，打开手机屏幕，张艺兴发来的那条甚为决绝的短信，他一直舍不得删掉。

一定是不能随便和外人联系，  
张艺兴一定会再来找自己的。

只是吴世勋没有想过，这个电话，会突然给自己打过来电话。  
刚睡着一会儿，被电话声吵醒。  
吴世勋猛然坐起，以为是科里来了急诊病人，摸到手机擦了擦眼睛，发现来电人是张艺兴。  
“喂？”吴世勋的声音有点颤抖，他太想听到张艺兴的声音了。  
电话那头沉默了好久，“是我。”  
吴世勋大脑有些没反应过来，“不是艺兴？”  
“我是kai，艺兴死了。”金钟仁声音沙哑，像个钝刀子，一个字一个字割到吴世勋心上。  
“你说什么？”吴世勋以为自己还在梦里，在黑暗中摸索到台灯开关，两脚落地，坐在床沿。  
金钟仁声音特别低，“我就知道，他要是没有认识过你就好了。”  
电话被挂断，再打过去，无人接听。

吴世勋在床边坐到天亮。  
生老病死，他看得多，原以为能看破。  
听到金钟仁那么说的时候，心好像被无形的刀插了一下，血汩汩的流，眼睛里连一滴眼泪都流不出来。

天将亮未亮的时候，他又拨了一次电话过去。  
意外的被接听了，金钟仁在那边语气挺不耐烦的。  
“算了，就当这个号码最后一次和你联络。”金钟仁叹气，语气中听得出疲惫。  
吴世勋夹着电话，快步走到桌前，撕下一张便笺，“我可以丧礼吗？地址是……”  
金钟仁突然笑了，笑声在这个氛围里有些突兀，“怪不得他说你是蠢货。”

沉默持续了片刻，  
金钟仁开口，“他说他不想做了。”  
吴世勋没有说话，静静听着。  
“我知道他一早不想了的，但是你该知道，他大概是真的想找你。”金钟仁叹气。  
吴世勋咬紧牙关，不让自己情绪失控。  
金钟仁像是自说自话，“怎么可能呢，我就知道不可能那么容易的。二爷答应了他。他问二爷，是要废掉手还是脚。呵呵，你猜怎样？二爷说，那就免了，他一个人，白干三年，就放他离开。”

积蓄了一晚上的眼泪好像一下子开了闸，再也忍不住，吴世勋甚至能想来张艺兴说出要手还是脚的时候那副倔强的表情。

金钟仁听到这边的啜泣声，也沉默了一会儿，“虽然我从来没觉得做这个的人，有哪个是能长命百岁的。”  
吴世勋能听来，金钟仁声音中带着哽咽，“可怎么有人那么傻，一颗心揣起来，就要往刀山火海里冲。”  
吴世勋再也忍不住了，在这个寂静的清晨，放声大哭。

金钟仁听到这边哭声渐低，慢慢变成啜泣。  
“哎，有件事，想跟你说对不起。”  
吴世勋啊了一声。  
金钟仁犹豫了一会儿，“你的那些短信，张艺兴没有看到过，那天，是我回复的。我原以为你们的纠葛到那时已经结束了。”  
吴世勋沉默，他有点高兴，又倍觉心酸。

金钟仁那边好像把话筒拿远了些，又拉进，“这边有一些… 他编辑了，但是没发出去的信息，我想是他想要发给你的，我一会儿传过来，”  
吴世勋闷闷的嗯了一声。  
金钟仁那边就收了线，只剩下嘟嘟嘟的忙音。

不一会儿，短信一条一条的过来了。

张艺兴：  
【你是不是已经忘了我呢？】

【距离能来找你还有两年六个月，但是我想给你个惊喜，嘻嘻。】

【如果到时候你家已经住下了别人，我会杀了你们两个的，就用当初抵住你的那把手枪。】

【我不敢主动联系你，我害怕你已经不喜欢我了，更怕你真的已经忘记了那个，没头没脑闯进你生命里晃了一圈的张艺兴。】

【我真的很想在摩天轮的顶点接吻。】

最后一条，  
【吴世勋，我又要去泰国了。我真的不想一个人出去，但是想着每做完一次，就离自由更近了一些，就觉得，都值得。我希望你不要辜负我，你不会辜负我吧。】

吴世勋眼前糊成一片，  
从前怎么不知道自己这么能哭呢。  
他拼命的擦，眼前的雾像是永远擦不干净。  
他含着热泪，好不容易止住了哭声，  
敲了一行发送，【我等你，永远等你。】

眼泪化成了珠子，落在屏幕上，  
连打字都不太利索，  
【对不起，我该早点说我爱你。我爱你用枪指着我，我爱你小心翼翼的想要跟我和好，我爱你别扭时的可爱样子，爱你我爱你，真的，很爱你。】

吴世勋用衣袖擦了擦被打湿的屏幕，  
【对不起，我不该让你那么辛苦的奔向我。下一次，换我，换我拼尽全力，找到你。】

end.

后记：

开《如烟》之前呢就在想，到底要不要写呢。  
才完结没多久的《爱错》加上番外，相当于be了两次，我简直是后妈。  
再be一个故事可能要被追杀。

但是我太想写一个杀手的故事了，这也是我写文以来第一次写哥哥是杀手的故事。  
这个故事并不是一个很典型很正常的爱情故事。  
也许我磕西皮的态度有些严肃，我是蛮喜欢写私设如山的正剧的，偏偏现背不是很喜欢写。  
对正主心里有时会有种无法亵渎的坎儿，单纯堆梗吗，我不喜欢。  
（好了，就是写得差。）

人生怎么会只有情情爱爱呢，老灵魂捶胸顿足。

艺兴在这个故事里面，我选了他本人性格里很坚毅拧巴的一点，我命由我不由天，所得一定要用双手去努力得到。  
出道前，出道后，故事里，故事外。

作为典型9410玩家，老粉大概都知道男二一般我都虐得很干脆。  
只有这一篇里，小熊太好了，让我数度鼻酸。  
不知有没有人注意到第八章里他们两个的几次对话，艺兴在船上哭的那次，还有后边的那次。  
我相信多年的陪伴，他们是能彼此知悉对方的心意的，但是，一个没法坦荡的对这个爱人表达，另一个只能装作毫不在意。

两个人大概都会暗暗的想了又想，  
如果没有这一次“偏差”就好了。

哥哥这个身份太悲情了，逃不过的。  
只是迟早。  
他能得到救赎吗？真的是命。

我最近都没有抽烟，写到最后一点的时候突然觉得很焦虑。叼着烟找不着打火机，站在燃气灶前点烟的时候，眼泪哗哗的流。  
人生实苦，多的是无能为力。  
而只有爱，才远远不够。

我想起在前面写他们两个在欢乐谷的时候，  
艺兴从摩天轮下来觉得意兴阑珊的没劲，  
世勋劝他，结果并不重要。

摩天轮有个老掉牙的传说，一起坐摩天轮的情侣一定会分手。但如果在顶点接吻，就会永远在一起。

我们不死不休，  
不就是想要和身边人永远在一起。

可爱情太难了，我们控制得了自己的体重，控制得了自己的考试成绩，却控制不了一颗爱人的心。  
能够爱到至死方休也要拼一个结果，哪怕没结婚，也算人间一遭，没有白活。

如果没有看过海，就好了。  
可既然已经看过了，就忍不住的想要抓住。  
见过光，就更想要拥住那一片温暖。  
虽然只是一瞬。  
那天我在你面前，  
其实真的有一瞬间以为，我们能永远。

清和


End file.
